No Meowth No!
by Cloclo2388
Summary: Just a kinda funny, nonsense One Shot about Ash and a Meowth his mom adopted. Based off of Rage Quit: No luca no. Classic. Rated M for language
**BONUS DEAL!**

 **Just something I did for fun and laughs.**

 **Not for kids...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or the game, No Luca No**

 **Inspired by Rage Quit on YouTube**

 **WARNING: THIS MAKES NO SENSE!**

 **ENJOY!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Set Up: One week ago, Ash's mom adopted a stray Meowth, Not Team Rocket's Meowth, into her home. Ever since then, Ash has been having problems with the dumb feline.

Currently, Ash and Gary are in line for a tournament..

"Hey Ash, check this out!" Gary said as he put headphones on Ash and turned the volume all the way up

"WOAH!" Ash yelled with stars in his eyes

 **-cut: front of the line-**

"Let's look at the line-up" Gary said

"Some fuckin Stiff competition!" Ash said with a smirk, seeing the tournament board, which read:

Stiff Competition

Stiff Competition

Stiff Competition

Stiff Competition

.."Wow.."

 **-cut: tournament-**

Ash is throwing a pokeball, but screws up this throw, somehow breaking his hand

"AHHHHH FUCK TOO SOON! If you throw it too soon your hand breaks?! How come no one fuckin told me about that!"

"Uhh.." said a speechless Gary

 **-cut: home-**

Ash is home with his hand in a sling. He and his mom get home and see Meowth messing the house up

"What the fuck is your cat doin on the kitchen table?!" Ash yelled as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

As he tries to eat, Meowth climbs up to get a bite, and his mother brings him a second spoon for his cereal

"NO!" Ash yelled as he pushed the pokemon off the table, then notices the second spoon, "mom, why is there two spoons? Why do I need two spoons to eat cereal? WHY DO I NEED TWO SPOONS?!"

Meowth tries again

"MEOWTH NO! FUCK OFF! THIS CAT'S A SON OF A BITCH!" Ash yelled, "YOU ARE SO GETTING FIXED RIGHT AFTER THIS!"

This doesn't deter Meowth at all. His third attempt at Ash's food is rewarded by a swift kick to the living room

"YO MEOWTH GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIT, YOU AIN'T GETTIN NO CATNIP FOR MONTHS MOTHERFUCKER! GET YOUR ASS BACK OUTSIDE OR I WILL MOVE YOUR LITTERBOX TO THE FUCKIN STREET!"

 **-cut: lunch-**

Ash for some reason has cereal again with some extra milk on the side, and Meowth is after it again

"Mom! Fuckin feed your Pokemon for cryin out loud!" he yells as he pushes Meowth away from his food.

"Meowth NO! Arceus DAMNIT! Its cereal! You're a cat! There's a pitcher of milk right there! Go for that, Stupid!" he yelled as he knocked Meowth off the table again.

 **-cut: dinner-**

The Professor and Gary are over for dinner, but Meowth only wants Ash's food

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FOOD! I AM A HUMAN! I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE!" Ash yelled as his head grows twice as big and steam pours from his ears. The others remain silent as they watch him.

Meowth huffs and decides to bother Gary's plate instead. Gary swats him away but does nothing else

"Uhh.. Ash? How..?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a fuckin cock tease, Meowth wouldn't be all up on your food, bro! Fuckin hit the cat, eat the food! Put it your mouth!"

Meowth uses a sneak attack from above and lands on Gary's plate

"AHHH! Oh no!" Gary yelled

"Arceus damned cat germs!" Ash grumbled

-cut: next morning-

Next day, Mrs. Ketchum forces Ash to play and get to know Meowth better, and gives him a cat toy to play with. A fuzzy blue ball..

"This ... is a cat toy.." he says as he tosses it around, "What the fuck is this, I- AHHHHH!" he freaks out when Meowth jumps on him.

..one hour later, Meowth and Ash both look bored as they play with the cat toy

"Meow Meow.. Meow Meow bitch!" Ash smirks before sighing, "Mew mew... mew mew...this game sucks.. MOM This game sucks! Why the fuck you got me doin this stupid shit?!"

Somewhere in the house, Mrs Ketchum just sighed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **So yeah, incredibly stupid, but funny enough for me to say, ok, sure I'll put it up, I've seen worse!**

 **Like I said, this was mostly for laughs, not meant to be serious..**


End file.
